


the wind(it’ll blow me towards you)

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: It’s up to Jemma to decide, in the rush of the storm; is she to be herself with him, or who she is expected to be?[Written for AOS AU August: Day 4]
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	the wind(it’ll blow me towards you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathxritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathxritter/gifts).



> for rathxritter who was my inspiration for this. hope you & everyone else enjoys.

“He has not forgotten about our alleged entanglements. He- my father- he does not approve.” Thunder rumbles from above, but the fear in their hearts does not come from the onset of a storm.

“Of me? Or is it that you have money and I do not,” Fitz asks with anger Jemma is undeserving of. This he knows, but he is blinded by the accusations from her family.

“I am not the one implying any pretenses here, so don’t insinuate it. I simply am to remind you that my father, and my mother by extension, won’t think to allow me to visit you. Or perhaps if it should arise one day, marry you.”

“Rubbish. You’re not being locked in a tower, Jemma. They’re not your keepers. You know damn well the truth in my words,” Fitz reminds, his tone ungentle. 

“I am not free from them, yet,” she sighs, “if I wish to continue my studies, I must do as they expect of me. If I was to not...I need their money.” Fitz has never heard her say it so outright, and it stings. It’s like she means to insult him. 

“I don’t have a damn penny to my name. It doesn’t define me. I still study. On scholarship money and a hard earned pound. You could too, you’re just not willing to admit it.”

“And would you have done it that way if you hadn’t had to? I didn’t think so. You have as little right to judge me as I to you,” Jemma pulls her shawl over her shoulders as the autumn breeze picks up. 

Fitz thinks she looks nice in the white sundress and thin shawl. The sun comes out over her form through a patch of dark rain clouds.

“I don’t give a damn about what anyone else thinks, Jemma. You shouldn’t give up love for-“

“For what? My education? My studies? I won’t be my mother, Fitz. I won’t let a man stop me from getting my degree,” a sorrowful look flashes across Jemma’s face. 

“For your mum and dad’s pride. If they really loved you, they would accept that you are going to love who you are going to love and the rest is bollocks.” 

“They do love me. They- it’s more complicated than you and your mum Fitz. They expect me to be a certain way because-“

“Because you have money. Jemma, we could have a life together. You could take all the money you earned after you became legal, and run. I’ll follow you anywhere,” Fitz pleads. Jemma has tears in her eyes.

“I dare say I’m not strong enough for that. Yes, I say that. I do not have the strength to leave. And oh- look at me now. I promised I wouldn’t fall into the same trap as the women in my family, yet here I am.”

“Run away with me,” Fitz begs again.

“If I do, you can never leave my side. I ask that of you. Because you are a man of honor, and you love me for something other than my parents’ money. Because I need you, Leopold Fitz.”

The pair stands in silence for just a moment, rain beginning to fall over their heads, creating reflections of their bodies in the puddles. 

“I will be beside you the whole damn time, Jemma Anne Simmons,” Fitz grins. Jemma pulls him in for a wet and long kiss.

“Let’s run, then.” And in the rain, they do.


End file.
